The invention relates to a weaving loom harness and, more particularly, to guide devices attached to the top and bottom frame slats of a heddle frame having a rounded nose portion which protects the frames and keeps adjacent heddle frames from striking one another during shedding operations in which closely adjacent parallel frames reciprocate in alternate up and down movements.
Heretofore, nose guide devices have been provided which have been attached to the frame slats of the heddle frames in numerous ways. However, with the advent of extruded metal frame slats such as aluminum, attachment of the nose guide devices by penetrating means such as screws has not been desirable due to the thinness of the slats. Furthermore, a nose guide device which is easily and quickly installed and removed is desirable for replacing nose guide devices which have become broken or damaged. Attachment is further complicated since to install the nose guide device over an end of the frame slat requires disassembly of the heddle frame and, heretofore, attempts have been made to construct the nose guide device as two pieces whereby they may be snapped together over the frame slat eliminating the need for disassembly.
One prior device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,282 wherein a nose guide device is combined with a heddle rod holder in the form of a two piece construction which snaps together over the frame slat or rail of a heddle frame. However, the problem is encountered that loose parts are difficult to assemble during installation and/or a tool must be used to effect the installation or removal of the device.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a nose guide device which may be installed and removed from a frame slat of a heddle frame in a quick and easy manner without the use of tools.
Another important object of the present invention is the provision of a nose guide device which may be readily attached to a frame slat of a heddle frame in a generally one piece configuration.
Still another important object of the present invention is the provision of a nose guide device which includes a tapered nose portion at one end thereof and a split end portion at an opposing end thereof whereby the split ends may be spread apart for straddling and interlocking with the frame slat in a unique manner.
Still another important object of the present invention is the provision of a nose guide device which may be easily attached to a heddle frame slat without disassembly of the heddle frame and which may be set in a fixed position lengthwise on the heddle frame slat.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a nose guide device for a heddle frame having improved wear characteristics.